Increiblemente Sexy
by Diva97
Summary: Una Tarea Semanal es capaz de cambiar la relacion de Kurt y Blaine ? - Klaine Sexo , Kurt SEXY
1. Chapter 1

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen _

_**Aclaración: Esta historia está situada cuando Kurt y Blaine están en " Dalton Academy " y hay Niff **____** .. Disfruten la lectura, será corto el primer capítulo pero luego lo alargare besos **___

**Capítulo 1 – No soy Sexy!**

Una mañana como cualquier otra Blaine recorre los pasillos de la escuela en busca de sus amigos de Dalton y cuando llega a su calesero mira la foto de Kurt sonriente con esos hermosos ojos celestes y su rostro angelical  
Mi Ángel – susurra Blaine  
Y luego Blaine continúa caminando y se encuentra con Jeff y Nick

Hey blainey como estas? – saludo Jeff

Te dije que no me llames de ese modo – dijo Blaine rodeando los ojos  
Pero si es adorable blainey – haciendo un puchero que hizo que Blaine volviera a girar los ojos  
Blaine : Si lo que digas ..  
Blaine hace unos momentos hubo una reunión de los Warbles y… -Nick fue interrumpido  
Qué? porque no me avisaron nada? – dijo algo enojado por la actitud de sus amigos  
Emm no te enojes fue una reunión no planeada – se defendió Nick  
Ok y que paso cuéntame -  
Bueno Kurt nos contó que en su antigua escuela , el Club Glee escogían un tema diferente cada semana para prepararse para las nacionales o regionales y cantar distintos tipos de música y … bueno el punto es que nos gustó la idea y decidimos empezar con un tema que nunca cantamos los Warbles bueno el tema es … "SEXY"  
Blaine : Ajamm y entonces ?- Levantando una ceja  
Que aburrido eres Blainey – Dijo Jeff luego de un suspiro de exasperación  
No es eso bueno seguro que ustedes cantaran algo súper pervertido conociendo a Jeff..  
Oye...! … Bueno algo así – Respondió Jeff sonrojándose al igual que Nick  
Bueno nosotros elegimos cantar a dueto con el tema de Rude Boy de Rihana …  
Gran canción chicos .. Bueno ya pensare en algo.. Oigan y Kurt ?- dijo Blaine con un tono delatador.  
Ajaaa... savia que cuando Nick te contara sobre el tema sexy pensarías en Kurt .. Eres un pervertido Blaine …- Dijo Jeff apuntándolo con su dedo  
Qué? ..No – sonrojándose  
Esta en su habitación Romeo ..- Dijo Nick 

Después de eso Blaine se despidió de sus amigos y fue directo a la habitación del castaño.. Al llegar golpeo la puerta

Toc ,,, toc – Kurt escucha y dice  
Emm adelante-  
Hola lindo….!- dijo Blaine entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa  
Hola..- dijo Kurt con un tono triste  
Estas bien ?- dijo acercándose y tomándole con sus manos el rostro del castaño  
Emmm si claro.. em..- Dijo un nervioso Kurt  
Jeff y Nick me contaron sobre tu idea semanal- dijo con una sonrisa  
Emmm …. Si me gustó la idea hasta que Jeff aporto la idea que empecemos con la semana "sexy"..  
Emmm porque?- dijo confundido  
Hay Blaine no entiendes….- Dijo alejándose de Blaine e intentando cambiar de tema - Em vamos por un café…? -  
Hey ..! –Susurro Blaine acercándose para darle un tierno beso - Que sucede? sabes que puedes contarme vamos… Emm lo que pasa es que planeaba cantar el primer solo incluyendo una coreografía pero viendo cual es tema mejor se lo deje a Jeff y Nick…- contesto decepcionado  
Que? porque? - Es una broma verdad? Dios Blaine mírame, piensa en la palabra SEXY y KURT… Dios Blaine soy menos sexy que un bebe pingüino -respondió enojado Kurt dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Kurt Espera ¡- dijo Blaine , pero Kurt lo ignoro y salió de la habitación

KURT..!- grito Blaine y lo siguió  
QUE?- respondió al mismo tono de Blaine y luego se calmó y suspiro.  
Porque dices eso amor eres hermoso y tierno y dulce Kurt vamos… - dijo suavemente Blaine pero Kurt lo interrumpió  
Lo ves..! Soy tierno y dulce y esas estupideces pero no SOY SEXY …! Estoy harto de ser el niño dulce y tierno Blaine … - suspiro y miro a Blaine directo a sus ojos y continuo hablando -Sabes una cosa? Voy a cantar ese solo y hasta lo bailare…  
Blaine no pudo decir ni una palabra porque Kurt se fue dejándolo solo sorprendido por el cambio de Kurt ..

Blaine no supo porque pero la idea no le desagrado en absoluto. 

**Ok Fue corto pero lo hare más largo… el Próximo chapter es " Sexy Back " señores!**

**Aclaración: Nick y Jeff son pareja **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee no me pertenece **

**Capítulo 2 – Sexy Back ..!**

A la mañana siguiente Blaine despertó muy temprano estaba muy "entusiasmado" quería ver a Kurt moviendo esas caderas y ..- Blaine sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro golpeándose mentalmente por pesar eso.

Blaine se dirigió al salón donde se encontraban todos lo Warbles y de repente una voz se escuchó en todo el salón era Jeff

"Ok chicos hoy Kurt ha preparado un número especial para nosotros" espero que no les dé un orgasmo o algo por el estilo y si te estoy hablando a ti – dijo mirando a Blaine que se enrojeció al instante y los demás Warbles comenzaran a reírse.  
Blaine se arregló la pajarita y juntó las manos. Él estaba tratando de permanecer lo más tranquilo posible. Y luego una voz angelical hablo diciendo:

Heyy...! blaine te acuerdas que me dijiste que era tierno y dulce?- Dijo Kurt por el micrófono aun detrás del telón.

Emm sí - no pudo continuar hablando porque la canción de Sexy back resonó por todo el salón. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y el telón se abrió. Todos estaban vestidos con pantalones negros con cinturones blancos y zapatillas del mismo color, También todos ellos estaban sin camisa. Entonces...

Oh. Mi. Perry –Surruro Blaine quedándose sin aire

Kurt estaban en el centro del escenario con un conjunto más sexy que ha visto jamás. Tenía unos pantalones de cuero jodidamente apretados que abrazaba sus piernas muy bien y con una camisa blanca desprendida en los primeros botones y...

Kurt se da media vuelta Y..

OH MY DIOS Su trasero – Pensó Blaine casi le da un infarto al ver que lo tenía bien redondito y formado

Oh por dios Kurt te ves ... me encantaría apretar esos dos ... BLAINE ! BLAINE CONTROLA TUS PENSAMIENTO, CONTROLATE, CONTROLATE – pensó Blaine

I´M BRINGING SEXY BACK (ME ESTOY PONIENDO SEXY DE VUELTA)

THEM OTHER BOYS DON´T KNOW HOW TO ACT (AQUELLOS OTROS CHICOS NO SABEN COMO ACTUAR)

Kurt estaba caminando - en torno a los chicos muy sensualmente. Y para hacer las cosas aún más caliente de lo que ya estaban, el mueve las caderas de una manera tan sensual, haciendo que Blaine comenzara a tener un problema en sus pantalones y que se volvieran más ajustados

I THINK YOUR SPECIAL WHATS BEHIND YOUR BACK (CREO QUE LO ESPECIAL QUE TIENES ESTA DETRAS DE TU ESPALDA)

SO TURN AROUND AND ILL PICK UP THE SLACK. (ASI QUE DARE LA VUELTA Y LO TOMARE FLOJO)

TAKE EM´ TO THE BRIDGE (LLEVALOS AL PUENTE)

Luego Thad apareció y comenzó a gatear dirigiéndose a Kurt, quien le sonrió con lujuria y tomo de su nuca acariciándolo mientras seguía bailando y luego toco su cabeza como si lo hiciera con un perro y Thad le dio una nalgada al trasero de Kurt y luego se escabullo detrás de el...

"Creo que empezó a hacerme mucho calor ... DIOSS " piensa Blaine 

BRIDGE ([PUENTE]

DIRTY BABE (BEBE TRAVIESO )

YOU SEE THESE SHACKLES (VES ESTOS GRILLETES )

Luego Jeff se levantó de su asiento junto a Nick y agarraron el brazo de Blaine y lo sentaron frente al escenario y luego subieron a este y se colocaron atrás de Kurt y junto a Thad empezaron a tocarlo suavemente.

Jeff y Nick recorrían todo el torso de Kurt mientras que Thad tocaba sus piernas y tiraba de su cinturón con desesperación y Kurt moviendo sus caderas... y Blaine no podia cerrar su boca y dejar de mirar embobado la escena

BABY I´M YOUR SLAVE (BEBE, SOY TU ESCLAVO )

I´LL LET YOU WHIP ME IF I MISBEHAVE (TE DEJARE QUE ME DES LATIGAZOS SI ME PORTO MAL )

IT´S JUST THAT NO ONE MAKES ME FEEL THIS WAY (SOLO PORQUE NADIE COMO TU ME HACE SENTIR DE ESTA MANERA )

Y Luego aprecio Wess en escena que se coloco detraz de Kurt y luego ...

AKE EM´ TO THE CHORUS (LLEVALOS AL CORO )

La camisa de kurt fue rasgada por Wess...

COME HERE BOY (NENE VEN AQUI)

Kurt de nuevo comenzó a mover sus caderas de un modo casi imposible mientras que caigan gotas de transpiración desde su cuello bajando por su torso hasta sus caderas.

Blaine gimió mordiéndose los labios – "OHH DIOSS ESO ES... ESA PIEL TAN BLANCA Y TAN SUDADA Y ... O Mi DIOS KURT... IRIA AHORA MISMO Y TE FOLLARIA... CONTROLATE BLAINE "pensó

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT (SIGE ADELANTE CON ESO)

COME TO THE BACK (VEN HACIA EL FONDO)

Kurt le lanzo una mirada a Blaine y sonrió y volvió a hacer eso con las caderas mientras que con un dedo le decía " ven aquí " y luego se dio vuelta y golpeo su mismo trasero mirando sobre su hombro a Blaine y le giñio el ojo

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT (SIGE ADELANTE CON ESO) 

"¿Acaba de golpear su trasero ?OH MI MALDITO DIOS MATAME AHORA, definitivamente tengo un pequeño problema en la región sur de mi cuerpo. Y si Kurt quería demostrar que era sexy, ahora creo que lo es jodidamente sexy y caliente ".

V.I.P

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT (SIGE ADELANTE CON ESO)

DRINKS ON ME (BEBELO SOBRE MI)

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT (SIGE ADELANTE CON ESO)

Kurt se sentó sobre sus rodillas y subía y bajaba lentamente hasta que empezó a gatear hacia adelante mirando con lujuria a Blaine...

"No puedo soportarlo más! Quiero subir a ese escenario y forrarme Kurt hasta que estés rogando por mas! Oh, Dios mío, Blaine! calma tus pensamientos,"

LET ME SEE WHAT YOU´RE WORKING WITH (DEJAME VER AQUELLO CON LO QUE ESTAS JUGANDO)

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT (SIGE ADELANTE CON ESO)

LOOK AT THOSE HIPS (MIRA ESAS CADERAS)

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT (SIGE ADELANTE CON ESO)

Jeff se colocó detrás de Kurt y con un cubo lleno de agua se lo tiro por todo el cuerpo de Kurt. y El chico de cabello castaño dejó que Jeff pasara sus manos por el pecho y las piernas 

"OH MI PERRY...VOY A MATAR A JEFF... VOY A FOLLARTE TODA LA NOCHE KURT HUMMEL .. DIOS "

YOU MAKE ME SMILE ( TU ME HACES SONREIR )

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT (SIGE ADELANTE CON ESO )

GO AHEAD CHILD ( VAMOS HAZLO NIÑO )

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT (SIGE ADELANTE CON ESO )

AND GET YOUR SEXY ON ( Y MUESTRA LO SEXY QUE ERES )

Kurt bajo del escenario y se sentó sobre las piernas de Blaine y comenzó con movientes suaves de caderas que luego se convirtieron en salvajes embestidas

"HAY PERSONAS BLAINE .. PERSONAS BLAINE.. POR DIOS "

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT (SIGE ADELANTE CON ESO)

GET YOUR SEXY ON ( Y MUESTRA LO SEXY QUE ERES)

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT (SIGE ADELANTE CON ESO )

Kurt se acercó a su oído y gimió y tomo la mano de Blaine y la recorrió por todo el torso denudo y se levantó y subió al escenario mientras que la última nota termino..

Todos los Warbles se fueron y Blaine le hizo un gesto con su dedo de " Ven aquí " y con la mirada en Shock y lujuriosa.

Kurt bajo de vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de hablar una boca desesperada y hambrienta lo ataco y unas manos lo tomaron de su trasero y lo levantaron - Ambos gimieron cuando sus erecciones rozaron

Emmm .. Blaine van a venir los Warbles...- con la respiración acelerada

Shuuuu - continuo besándolo

Blaine espera... mmm .. Blaine .., BLAINE ..!- Grito

Em perdón ven - tomo su mano y lo llevo a su habitación apenas la puerta se cerró Blaine acorralo a Kurt contra la pared tomándolo por su trasero...

Kurt se separó un poco de sus labios y susurro - emmm y que tal mmi-i pr-e-sentacion am-or – dijo jadeando

Demasiado sexy y caliente como el infierno, Hummel." - gruño Blaine besando su cuello  
mmmm Blaine por favor te necesito amor..- Entre gemidos

Y -y- yo .. Igual...- mordió su cuello, tomando su trasero con sus manos y levantándolo, Kurt envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y Blaine lo lleve hasta su cama….

/ NO ME MATEN / O.O  
ACLARACIONES : NO PUEDO CREER LO PERVERTIDA QUE SOY BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO CAMBIE UN POCO LA LETRA COMO POR EJEMPLO GIRL A BOY ... Y PERDON POR CORTAR "EL MOMENTO "  
MAÑANA LES DARE LA WANKY ESCENA...

(PERDON POR LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA)

MUCHAS GRACIAS LOS AMO 


	3. Nota de la autora

Nota de la Autora : Diva97

Perdon , Perdon , perdonnn amigos mi computadora se rompio y se me borraron los programas y tengo que escribirlos de nuevo , ademaz no tuve tiempo porque estoy en als ultimas semanas para aprobrar las materias mil disculpas encerio pero estoy haciendo todo esto para no rendir en Diciembre y tener mis vacaciones para escribir para su y mi diversion , Gracias a los que dejaron Reviews de esta Historia y las otras =) me sacaron una sonrisa :)

**Fioreeh-VCC : **_Gracias por tu Review , si es muy sexy la cancion siempre desee escribir una historia __**Klaine-Wanky **__jajaja Gracias y perdon por la demora :/_

**WarblerSongbird : **_Nuestro bebe Pinguino ya crecio y .. de Forma jaja es ovbio mi __**SEXY-CHRIS **__lo hace mas sexy ahun :) ajja Gracias por el consejo ;) _

**Gabriela Cruz : **_Gracias linda por tus comentarios :) besito _

_**PD: "Les prometo un buen Lemòn " , **__;) Besos enormes chicos !_


End file.
